


Baby come back (How I miss your ranting)

by jucee



Series: Victuuri drabbles [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: The one where Yurio is a teenager, and Yuuri is exhausted by it.





	Baby come back (How I miss your ranting)

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from _Combat Baby_ by Metric.

“Ungghhhhh,” Yuuri groans as he flops facedown on to the couch. Distantly, he’s aware that he still has his gym bag slung across his body, and Makkachin is nosing curiously at the back of his head, but he doesn’t have the energy to do anything about either of those things.

Victor sticks his head out from the kitchen, where from the sounds of it he seems to be haphazardly throwing together something for their dinner. “Yuuri, did you just get home?” he calls out. “What’s wrong?”

“Mnnn,” Yuuri replies, and he’s so tired that he can’t even tell if that was a word. “Yungh,” he tries again.

“Yurio?” Victor inteprets, sounding amused. “What is it this time?”

With what feels like superhuman effort, Yuuri lifts his face up from where it’s planted in the cushions and peers blearily over the back of the couch at Victor. “Why do you look so hot in an apron, I don’t get it,” he mumbles, proving yet again that the more tired he is, the less control he has over his mouth.

“We can discuss that later,” Victor says with a grin. “First tell me about Yurio.”

It takes Yuuri a moment, but he finally manages to put the words together. “You know I was training in the gym, right... and I was ready to come home, I was _so close_ to walking out the door... when Yurio grabbed me. And I just spent the last hour listening to him agonise over the meaning of Otabek’s last text to him.”

“What did the text say?”

“... _I’ll see you soon eggplant emoji_.”

Surprised, Victor snorts with laughter.

“How is even that attractive on you,” Yuuri complains halfheartedly. He buries his face against the couch and mumbles into it, “It seriously felt like the longest hour of my life. Was I ever that emo and angsty when I was a teenager? I couldn’t have been, nobody could be.”

Long, cool fingers comb gently through his hair, and he turns his head to glance up at Victor.

“Only a few more years,” Victor says, smiling down at him. “Just wait, when Yurio grows up, you’ll look back at these times fondly—”

Yurio bursts into the apartment, waving his phone in his hand. “It was a typo!” he yells triumphantly. “Otabek meant to send a thumbs up emoji!”

Yuuri flops back down on to the couch with a groan, ignoring Victor’s laugh and Yurio’s shouting and Makkachin licking the back of his head. 

Only a few more years.


End file.
